


A Masterpiece in the Flesh

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [28]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, Megan still can't figure her boyfriend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masterpiece in the Flesh

As much as she loves Sylvester, Megan still can't fit all of the puzzle pieces together. She knows nothing about him except that he had it rough until her brother found him. Megan wonders though, quietly to herself. She's learned not to pry unless he wants to share.

Megan tries to make sure Sylvester doesn't feel shut off from her. She's confident if she tells him bit by bit- her childhood, her hopes and dreams- that maybe one day Sylvester will come around. Even if he doesn't, that's fine by her too. All she really needs is him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot of straight ships but Melvester is the best. Mostly because Megan and Sylvester are my two favourite characters and I relate to both of them a lot...  
> This title is courtesy of [Puzzle Pieces by Saint Motel.](www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7bQGM14mJI) I'm 80% positive I've linked this song before but now that this is the 28th installment, I don't have the gumption to look through 27 more documents to look at my notes! \@0@/


End file.
